The Show Must Go On
by HarsuneTheAuthor
Summary: Latias is sad after Latius dies, but she makes new friends. Arch and Atin. Yet, their nature seems clouded. Are they really what they seem to be? Are they lovers or do they resent eachother? Sequel to Latias's New Partner. Final chapter up! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Hallo, hallo

Hallo, hallo. :3

This is a sequel to Latias's New Partener.

The Show Must Go On!

Er, I'm sorry Lateral Ganon, for thinking you were a girl. –pales-

Also, all the songs I'll be using in this fan fiction are from Moulin Rouge. 3

Gawd I looooove that movie!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Arch waved goodbye to the librarian before walking out, savoring the beautiful tinkling note the small bell above the door made when she closed it. She sighed and looked at the parcel in her hands, smiling brightly at the brown paper. She walked quickly out of the librarian's sight, her wavy golden hair ruffled by the small breeze. Her emerald eyes shifted uneasily around, and she ducked into an alley, carefully prying away the brown paper from the book.

When the book was fully unwrapped, and the brown paper lying in her lap, she smiled and almost giggled with glee. Man, Atin had good taste in books! _The Legend of Legendaries_ is what the book's cover read. Oh, catchy name too! She flipped open to the first page. _Mew, The ancient pokemon, _Was the header, and there was a highly detailed drawing of Mew, along with a paragraph or two of info on this legendary pokemon. She shrugged and started to flip through the book until she came upon Arceus, the Alpha Pokemon.

She started to read, with a big smile stretching across her face. Her smile slowly diminished, and it was replaced by a small frown. She grumbled, turning the page. "ARGH! They always get it wrong! They always refer to Arceus as either a guy, or an it! Arceus is a female!" Se fumed, clenching her fists. She only stopped when she glanced down and saw a picture of Giratina, and her expression softened.

_Giratina, The renegade pokemon_

She started to read the text printed by the beautifully drawn picture of Giratina. When she finished, she shrugged and closed the book, rewrapping it in the brown paper and walking to the café to get something to eat. She glanced at the window, and did a double take. Now, she had luck on her side! Instead of having to walk all the way to their house, Atin was sitting at one of the wrought metal tables, stirring what seemed like a million pounds of sugar in his coffee. She sighed and shook her head, walking in and slipping into the chair across from him. He glanced up and grunted, continuing to pour sugar into his coffe until it appeared as milk.

Arch looked disgusted, and she went up and ordered a blueberry scone and a cup of gourmet coffee. She came back, sipping at her black coffee and munching on the scone. Atin eyed the packaged book under her arm and snatched it, making Arch nearly spill her coffee. She glared and gritted her teeth. "Impatient brat, I was going to give it to you!" She spat, sipping her coffee indignantly. Atin glanced up at her with his cold grey eyes, quirking an eyebrow. "You were going to give it to me, but definitely not soon." He mumbled, shaking his head and unwrapping the book. "You were reading it before it was in my possession?" He questioned, glancing up at her.

Arch shrugged, rolling her eyes. Atin pulled his thin lips into a frown. He shook the book at her, giving her a hard stare. "You need to learn responsibility, you have a big weight on your shoulders." He scolded. Arch grabbed the book because it was so close to her face. Atin growled and tried to reach for it, but Arch swiftly turned around and flipped the book open to Dialga. She admired the different shades of blue they used for his skin.

Atin scowled, and rose up from his seat, stepping in front of Arch. She momentarily glanced up at him before returning to Dialga's description. Atin grabbed the book from her and flipped through it. Arch glared at him and grabbed it back, ducking under his arms as he grabbed for her and running out the door. Atin huffed and ran out after her, his long legs getting him to the door quickly. He arrived outside, only to be greeted with a swift rabbit punch to the face. He held his now throbbing nose and growled.

"Arch, you're taking it to far!" He grunted, his voice distorted because he was clutching his nose. Arch giggled and turned into a gold-and white Latias, waving the book tauntingly in his face. Atin shook his head and sighed, turning away and walking down the sidewalk, watching as Luvdiscs and Starmies swam by in the murky waters. Arch frowned and floated over to him, handing him back the book. He looked up at her, and his lips twitched into a smile. Arch's green eyes brightened, and she lowered herself. Atin jumped on, and Arch grunted, floating towards Latias's home.

**Latias Scene Change**

Latias sighed, staring into the crystal clear waters of the soul's drip fountain. Latius's soul glowed with a lilac radiance. She smiled slightly, and stroked it gently. There was a tingle of friendly warmth, and Latias felt even happier. She floated away from the fountain, and started to do energetic loops and twirls around the garden's tall trees. The green leafage cut off a lot of the sunlight, and it dappled her down with green light.

She sighed, finally out of breath, and rested on the thick limb of a tree. She was just starting to drift off, when she saw something through her eyelids. She cracked one of her eyes open, and smiled, floating from the branch. Atin jumped off of Arch's back, and Arch turned into a human, grumbling and rubbing the spot where Atin had been sitting.

Atin walked over to Latias, and patted her head, scratching her behind the ears. Latias closed her eyes and leaned towards him, giving him access to her other ear. Atin scratched the other ear, but he swiftly stopped. Latias opened her eyes and squeaked, evading Arch as she rushed towards her. Arch slammed into a tree and toppled over, rubbing her forehead and groaning miserably. "You were supposed to let me tackle you affectionately!" She complained, heaving herself up.

Atin crossed his arms, tilting his head and smirking. "You deserved it for punching me." He pointed out, rubbing his nose. Arch shrugged and leaned against the tree, crossing her legs and looking at her nails. Latias rubbed her neck and looked between the two. Would they ever get along? "So…why are you here?" She asked, trying to start idle chit-chat.

Arch and Atin both answered simultaneously. "Visiting." They both said, glancing at each other and glaring. Latias face palmed. "Are you two ever going to get along?" She asked, glancing at them.

"Doubt it."

"Probably not."

Latias face palmed again. "Well, how long will you be staying?" She asked, glancing between them once more.

"I'm leaving right now, and I'm not giving that fatass a ride." Arch muttered.

Atin growled and stomped a foot. "How dare you! I'm _anything but_ fat!" He screeched.

"Okay, you're obese, and an idiot, you're also ugly, and you have no taste in music." Arch countered, leaving Atin stunned before he quickly recovered and ran towards her, yelling in rage. Arch swiftly dodged him and shot into the sky. "I don't know why I let her live with me." He muttered to Latias.

Latias elbowed him playfully. "'Cuz you love her?" She suggested. Atin slowly turned his head towards her and paused, the most serious expression on his face. "No." He said finally, walking out of the garden. Latias huffed, folding her thin arms.

She was only saying, yet their pairing seemed so perfect. She giggled and floated back up to the branch she had been resting on before Arch and Atin had arrived. She closed her eyes and started to snore silently.

**Ohgawd Latios Latius Song thing!**

Latius and Latios were flying over the ocean of the planet Earth, which was in a different dimension. They watched as the dolphins leapt from the waves, and large blue whales breached.

**Never knew I could feel like this  
It's like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I'm loving you more and more  
Listen to my heart can you hear it sing?  
Come back to me and FORGIVE everything!  
Seasons may change winter to spring  
I Love You, till the end of time**

The paused and looked at each other adoringly. They had disappeared into another dimension, this one showed the whole universe, with stars falling like glinting diamonds. A star exploded into a supernova, casting a beautiful multicolored glow across most of the black space.

**Come what may**

**Come what may**

**I will love you**

**Until my dying day**

"Latios, look at that! Wow, it sure is beautiful…Have you ever seen a star explode before?" Latius asked, pointing towards the swirling purplish-pink glow. Latios shook his head, and they watched it engulf other stars.

**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**

**Suddenly it moves with such perfect grace**

**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste**

**And it all revolves around you**

The universe twisted around them, and they were suddenly floating above a perfectly round lake. The moon was full, and it reflected off the lake as if the lake was a mirror. Flowers lined the edges, and the white bark of birch trees glowed in the moonlight. It was a breathtaking sight. "How'd we get here?" Latius asked, looking up at Latios. Latios smiled warmly. "I thought it was romantic." He said, shouldering Latius.

**And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song  
I'll be there by your side**

Latius looked up at him before hugging him and squealing with glee. "You choose the best areas to visit!" She said, burying her face in his transparent down. Latios hugged her back, rubbing her affectionately.

**Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I Love You, I Love You,  
Until the end of time**

Ah yes, they were lovers. People sometimes say, until death do you part, it is untrue. Latios and Latius are dead, they are simply entities floating around wherever they please. Yet, they still love each other, dead or not.

**Come what may, come what may, I will Love You  
The greatest thing you'll ever learn...  
I will Love You, Come what may, Yes, I will Love You  
Come what may, I will Love You, Till my dying day**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

R&R please? :D

Gotta love them song cue thingies.

You also have to love the cheesy romance.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two of The Show Must Go On

Here's chapter two of The Show Must Go On!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arch sat on the roof of her and Atin's house, her knees drawn up to her chin. She watched the sun set over Alto Mare. The hazy globe hung halfway over the mountains. Pink and orange clouds were like brush stokes, lingering in the darkening golden sky. She sighed and her eyes stared longingly at the heavens. She paused when she heard footsteps on roof, and she glanced backwards, frowning slightly when she saw Atin walking towards her.

"I'm…sorry that I tried to attack you." He muttered, sitting down next to her and watching the sunset with her. She glanced at him and hugged her shins more tightly. "I sent a rude string of insults at you." She murmured, sighing and staring into the depths of the sky.

"You miss being there?" He asked, scooting closer to her. She nodded solemnly, blinking as the sunlight streamed into her emerald eyes, making them glimmer. "Do you miss being where you came from?" She asked quietly, looking at him. Atin looked back at her, pondering the question. "Not really. I liked your home a lot better. You got to watch the sun set on the ocean, and watch it make the waves glitter. There was no sunset where I lived. It was always dark." He explained slowly.

Arch sighed deeply. "Don't remind me of those days…" She whispered. Atin patted her on the back. "Why don't you just go back? Why'd you come down here anyways?" He asked, tilting his head. His grey eyes seemed beautiful…it was strange. How could such a bleak color like grey be beautiful? She looked away. "I came down because…everyone seemed so much happier down here. I wanted to know what it was like. I was always so lonely up there." She explained.

"Simple, you just had me come and live with you…"Atin started. Arch shook her head. "I was your opposite, pretty much. You couldn't have lived with me. It's not allowed." She mumbled. Atin growled. "Why did you have to put up so many stupid rules? We could've had such a great life, if only you had allowed opposites to live side by side. Do you know how many pokemon hate you because you wouldn't allow that?"

Arch lowered her head in her lap, and her shoulders started shaking. "I know, if only I wasn't so strict back then! I just wish I could change it. But the higher forces just won't allow me to suddenly change the rules." She sobbed. Atin looked stricken, and he patted her soothingly on the back. Arch ceased her crying, and she looked up at him with red eyes.

"You can't just let yourself go spiraling into depression, Arch…" He pointed out, "It could really mess things up." Arch looked down into the waters of the canals, far below them. "I know…" She murmured. She suddenly brightened, like a switch was hit. "I got you something…" She claimed through clenched teeth, standing up and digging around in her pockets. She drew out a golden feather and sat back, handing it to Atin. Atin took it carefully, his eyes wide. "B-but why?" He asked, turning the feather over in his tapered fingers.

Arch laughed. "'Cuz we're best buds, right?" She asked, leaning forward and smiling at Atin. She laughed when she saw he was lost for words. "That's a first." He finally muttered, smiling slightly. Arch pretended to get angry, scowling at him. She punched him gently in the arm and smiled again. "Hey, I'm plenty nice! I give gifts like that to some other people!" She said indignantly, sticking her nose in the air.

Atin became serious. "Have you ever given anybody else one of these feathers?" He asked, waving the feather at her to catch her attention. She turned her head at him. "A few." She told him, leaning backwards. Atin gritted his teeth, twirling the feather in his fingers. "Any of them scientists?" He asked, leaning forward and looking at the feather.

Arch's face paled. "One…" She answered, but before Atin could retort, she spoke up. "And he took it from me by force, and I think he's dead now." That didn't help much, because Atin's face started to boil with rage. "Arch! You _think _he's dead? _Think?!_ That's not enough! Do you see what you've done? If he FORCIBLY took something from you, it's not good if he's possibly alive! You probably blew Harsune's cover! This is bad!" He shouted, shaking her shoulders. Arch pulled herself away from his grasp, rubbing her shoulders. "Meh, she's been sealed away for thousands of years, she isn't even in the book of legendaries." She said nonchalantly, twirling her hand.

Atin growled, clenching his fists. "She's the pokemon of _peace_ though! If she was found out, and her powers were used wrongly, that's it! We're _done._" She shouted, swiping his hand through the air to exaggerate the last word. Arch looked concerned, but that vanished in a second. She waved her hand. "I can handle it just as well as she can, no worries. If the world falls out of balance, I can restore it easy."

Atin roared, hurdling an aura sphere at her. Unfortunately for Arch, those attacks don't miss, so it rocketed into her stomach, knocking the air from her lungs. She was sent over the side of the roof, and she quickly turned into a Latias, floating back up and shaking her head. She glared resentfully at Atin, who was glaring back at her.

"You think you're soooo great." He spat, pointing a finger accusingly at her. "Oh, it doesn't matter if Harsune dies! I can handle it myself! You think that a child like you can handle something that big?" He did a childish imitation of her voice. "You're forgetting something…" Arch began, "There's the possibility that Harsune _won't _be discovered."

"There's the _possibility_." He growled, clenching his fists. Arch frowned and floated away, diving into the waters of the canal to remain unseen. Atin sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking up at the dark, dusty blue sky. The sun was just a thin line of golden light on the horizon, and the colorful clouds of the sunset were no longer visible.

It would be another night where Arch would not come home until late. He better read Giratina's article in _The Legend of Legendaries_ and see if they made any mistakes. He opened up the door on the roof and climbed down the ladder, breathing in the stale air of the loft. He coughed as dust swirled around him, and he descended a flight of stairs, sitting in the old leather armchair and picking up the book from where it lay on the side table.

**Arch**

Arch was swimming in the murky depths of the canal water, where a lot of the fish pokemon that inhabited Alto Mare wouldn't think to go. She choked off the murky water that leaked into her mouth, and blinked her eyes rapidly as dirty water stung them. Why was she so confident that she could carry out Harsune's job? Even though the tiny golden pokemon was sealed away, she was still doing her work nicely.

She closed her eyes and started to swim blindly. It didn't make much of a difference though, the waters were too murky for her to see correctly.

**I am a question to the world  
Not an answer to be heard  
Or a moment that's held in your arms  
**

**And what do you think you'd ever say  
I won't listen anyway  
You don't know me  
And I'll never be what you want me to be**

It was good though, having her eyes closed made her think better. She thought about what Atin had said when they were at the café. _'You have a big weight on your shoulders…'_ She had been wrong when she thought she wasn't neglecting it. She always made mistakes, even when she tried to make things right.

**And what  
Do you think you'd understand  
I'm boy, no, I'm a man  
You can't take me  
And throw me away  
**

**And how  
Can you learn what's never shown  
Yeah, you stand here on your own  
They don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here**

She wished she could be as serious as Atin…wait, no! Her eyes suddenly snapped open, and she glared. That twit had no personality! He was either angry or boring. She had a sense of humor! What was wrong with that? Sure, she was a little carefree, but was that a problem?

**And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
**

**And how can the world want me to change  
they're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here**

She rocketed out of the water, into the light of the full moon. Its white light rained down on her wet body, making it shine. She turned around and looked at the moon, a silver coin hanging in the sky. There was a barely disguisable white ring around the moon, and the clouds that drifted into its path looked like silver globs of cotton.

**And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted - I could be  
Now you know me  
And I'm not afraid**

And I want to tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am

Arch could probably bet a million dollars that Atin was thinking she would come back late at night. For once, he was going to be wrong. She'd go out into the open sea, and watch the sun rise over it in the morning. She would watch as the sun's rays were cast upon the waves, making them glitter. She would relive an old memory.

**And how can the world want me to change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They can't see me  
But I'm still here**

They can't tell me who to be  
'Cause I'm not what they see  
Yeah, the world is still sleepin' while I keep on dreaming for me  
And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe

She sped out in the cold night air, listening as the wind whistled past her ears. In minutes, she had arrived at the beach, and she looked at the waves as they gently lapped against the sandy shore. She paused before speeding off again, going out into open sea.

**And how can you say I'll never change  
They're the ones that stay the same**  
**I'm the one now  
'Cause I'm still here**

I'm the one  
'Cause I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don't throw tomatoes at me! I'm sorry I lied, this song is not from Moulin Rouge, but it was such a good song! :C

The song is…

I'm still Here- John Rzeznik.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh hi, this is the third chapter to The Show Must Go On

Oh hi, this is the third chapter to The Show Must Go On.

Just to have a disclaimer, I do not own pokemon.

I do, however, own Arch, Atin, Harsune, and Latius.

Now for chapter three.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasmine sat in her apartment, staring out the window at the sunrise. She was glad that she was able to get away from the police, but she had to change her name to Selena. Her appearance needed a little tinkering as well. Instead of the long, wavy black hair and emerald eyes she had before, she now had dark red hair and blue eyes. Changing your hair from such a dark color like black to red, even dark red, was difficult. It required a lot of hair dye, and her scalp itched because of all the chemicals. The eyes were easy, she just bought blue contacts.

She sighed, closing her eyes and thinking. She still mourned deeply over Nivek. That's what her Latios had told her his name was when she befriended him. She slowly opened her eyes and shook her head. She needed to stop thinking about him. Latius had died as well, and Jasmine shouldn't really worry about revenge. She tried to think of something else, but her mind was blank. She growled in frustration, and left the window to sit on her bed.

She held her chin in her hands and glared around at the apartment. It wasn't even much of an apartment; it was a bed and an uncomfortable wooden chair, with a light bulb hanging by a wire from the ceiling. More like a prison cell to her, only she could go outside. The only entertainment was an old book she had always had, which she kept under her bed. It was what her caretaker had given her as a birthday present. The only birthday present she had ever received. She didn't even know it was her birthday when she had gotten it. That's right, she had forgotten her own birthday. The only way she could remember her age was because it was told to her once, and every year, she would add to it.

So, jasmine had a really bad childhood. What made her 'evil'? She just wanted to know that she could do something big. The only big things she could think of were bad things though, and that was good enough for her. She was also big on finding pokemon that nobody knew about. Take Latius for example. She also knew about one other pokemon…a pokemon with golden feathers. Her caretaker had told her about it after stealing a curious golden feather from a pokemon that he didn't think should have it.

She slid the book out from under her bed and opened it, marveling the beautiful illustrations. She turned to the middle of the book, and took out the golden feather. It seemed to be ageless, it was always so perfect looking. Even after having serious scientific tests done to it and being wedged between Arceus and Giratina. She looked down. Arceus and Giratina, the pokemon of creation and the pokemon of death. Pretty much polar opposites. She tilted her head and looked at the feather. Nobody had ever seen Arceus or Giratina…let alone the golden feathered pokemon. What if she found all three?

She slid the book back under her bed and sat up, stretching her back. She would think about the three over a cup of coffee, then she would fantasize about Giratina and Arceus coming here and giving her a chance to capture them. If only that would happen.

**Arch**

Arch woke up to a long moan, and she wearily opened her eyes. Perfect! The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon, casting rays of light over the waves. Her white button up shirt and black vest were drenched, not to mention her black pants. She tried to hoist herself up, and nearly slipped into the water. The surface she was on was blue and slippery, and it took her a moment to register the fact that she was sitting on a wailord. She pondered how she could've ever ended up on one. She eventually resorted to asking it in a series of moans and wails. She was getting rusty in their language, but it replied after a moment.

"You were floating around in the water, and I thought you were dead for a moment. When I saw you were sleeping, I put you on my back. You seemed pretty important to just leave to drown." The wailord drawled. Arch patted the wailord. "You're pretty smart then." She complimented. The wailord moaned in response. The sun was slowly inching over the waves, making them glitter. She smiled, it was just how she remembered. Then she saw something, a golden sparkling beast, flapping it's large wings. She mistook it for Ho-Oh, then she saw the four feet, and the long, catlike tail. She rubbed her eyes, and when she removed her hands, the golden beast was no longer there.

"Did you see that?" She asked the wailord. It let out a long, songlike reply. It was obviously a no. Arch sighed in relief and sat back. Her mind was obviously playing tricks on her, it was probably just the light reflecting off the waves. She figured she had seen enough of the sunset, and she needed to get home before Atin totally freaked out and got to the point where he killed her when she got back.

Then it hit her.

"Ummm, how far away from here is Alto Mare by flight?" She asked the Wailord timidly. The Wailord slid forward a little, turning his body to one direction. "A few hours that way." He moaned. Arch sighed deeply, and turned into a Latias. Atin wasn't going to like this at all. "Thank you for your hospitality." She murmured before zooming off.

**Atin**

Atin growled in rage, clenching his fists before ripping Arch's sheets off the bed and tearing them apart. He hurdled the scraps of cloth across the room, and Latias narrowly dodged them. "Don't you think you're taking this a little too roughly?" She asked in a very small voice. Atin turned swiftly around and roared, his eyes burning with fury. "_**She's such an idiot! Leaving like that! She put herself in DANGER!"**_ He cried out, suddenly bursting into tears and collapsing on the floor. Latias cringed and floated over to him, but quickly zoomed out of the room when he tried to use slash on her. Apparently he wanted to be left alone.

Atin closed his eyes tightly and curled up into a ball. He tried to stop crying, but he failed miserably. His breaths came in short, gasping sobs. Oh if only Arch wasn't so stupid! She probably was floating around, and had let her guard down. Then somebody saw her and captured her. He clenched his hands into fists, his nails digging into his skin.

Sure Atin seemed mellow and serious, with a pretty bleak personality, but he was actually insane. What he would give to not have breakdowns every time Arch disappeared! She did that a lot, and she was doing very important stuff, he knew. Just, when she left without saying goodbye and assuring him that she would be okay, he would fall apart. He sat up and wiped his eyes, gasping and struggling for a proper breath of air. His eyes were red and puffy, and they itched.

He grabbed his coat and walked outside, leaning against the walls for support. People eyed him curiously, and some tried to ask him what was wrong. He shoved them away carelessly and hobbled on, finally arriving at his destination, the beach, and collapsing on the sand. He sighed as the sun baked sand caressed his face.

He suddenly heard a feminine voice, it was silky and slightly lilting. He looked up hopefully, but all he saw was a girl with red hair and blue eyes. She kneeled down next to him, and she repeated her question. "Something wrong?" She asked, tilting her head. Atin sighed and closed his eyes before talking. "I can't find my friend Arch. She's a Latias and I really care about her." He mumbled. He cracked open an eye, and what he saw was sympathy and understanding.

"You're kinda lucky." The girl mumbled. "I lost my friend Latios, and I know he won't come back. At least Arch might come back." She sat back and sighed, looking at him. He looked back at her before replying. "I'm sorry." The girl smiled before patting him on the shoulder and getting up, brushing sand off her pants and walking away.

The instant she was out of sight, Atin heard a small voice. "Is she gone?" It asked, whispering. Atin sat up and looked around frantically, and he nearly squealed with glee when he saw two blue eyes staring at him from a hole in between a rock and the sand. The eyes blinked, and Atin remembered its question. He nodded frantically.

Harsune crept out from the hole and looked around cautiously before trotting over and leaping on him. He hugged her and then paused, tilting his head. "Wait…aren't you only out of hiding when a calamity is about to strike?" He asked, suddenly looking worried. Harsune shrugged and curled up in his lap. "I came out because I needed some fresh air, and I do that a lot you know." She said. Atin shrugged, and shoved her off his lap, making her yowl in annoyance. He quickly patted her on her head, knowing that she had a fiery temper, and that she burst into flames when she got angry.

Harsune was about as large as a mightyena, with golden feathers and large wings. She had a long, catlike tail, and a slender bodice. She resembled a large cat actually, despite the fact that she had a long neck and a pointed face, with sharp ears and a blue jewel in her forehead. She looked harmless and cute, but that was her normal form, where she couldn't be attacked, and she couldn't attack anything. Then there was her attack form…but that was a whole different story.

"I was flying over here, and I thought I saw Arch on top of a Wailord, if that helps your problem." She said, getting up and shaking sand from her feathers. "And I'm tired from the flight, be a doll and carry me around." Before Atin could object, she jumped on his back and hung onto his shoulders, making him grunt from her sudden movement. He staggered and stood up, starting to walk towards their apartment. Harsune wrapped her tail around his waist, and rested her head on top of his, beginning to purr loudly.

They arrived at Atin's house, and Atin slid through the door, laying Harsune down on the couch. She had now fallen asleep, and he didn't want to wake her. She fidgeted slightly before curling up and twitching her tail slightly. He sighed and sat down in the armchair, grabbing _The Legend of Legendaries_ and flipping open to Celebi. He really just wanted to look at the pictures. They were painted really nicely, with no detail left out. He wondered how anyone could've ever had a vision such a rare pokemon so well etched into their minds.

**Arch**

Arch finally arrived at the beach of Alto Mare. She groaned and shot into the waters of the canal, her wings couldn't take anymore flying. She sped through the water, the sun was filtering through it, casting beams of light to the near bottom. Arch supposed that it was high noon, and that she had been flying for four straight hours. No wonder her wings felt like they would fall off. She swam under one of the bridges and poked her head above the surface of the water, pleased to see Atin's house.

She turned into a human and walked up to the door, hesitating before sliding through it. She stepped into the small family room and gasped when she saw Harsune curled up on the couch. Why was she here? Arch tilted her head before glancing around, and seeing Atin asleep in the armchair, with _The Legend of Legendaries _in his lap. Arch slunk over to him and removed the book carefully from his lap, looking at what page he was on. She smiled when she saw that it was on Arceus.

She put the book back on his lap and took a magazine from the side table, rolling it up before whacking him in the head with it. Atin nearly jumped out of his seat, but he nearly cried out in joy when he saw that it was her. Then he suddenly became angry, and sad at the same time, and he clung to her and started crying.

"W-why didn't you say t-that you weren't g-going to be back for a w-while?" He wept, "I –I thought s-something b-bad had happened t-to you!" Arch patted him comfortably and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, but you were a jackass, so I didn't think you deserved it." (Gawd Arch, talk about comforting.) Atin looked up at her and quirked an eyebrow. "That's why I tore your sheets into smithereens." He said.

Arch sighed and rolled her eyes. "That's why you don't get goodbye hugs, you bipolar little freak." Then she remembered Harsune. "Why's she here?" She asked, pointing to the little golden cat-thing. Atin shrugged. "She said she needed some fresh air, so she came over here. Apparently she doesn't only come out when some great calamity is about to strike." He explained. Then he cringed, remembering Arch's tendency to anger people and be unsympathetic. "Don't throw any of your sly remarks at her though, remember the bursting into flames thing, okay?" But it was already too late.

Arch walked over and slapped Harsune with a newspaper. "Get up, you fat yellow hairball." She shouted, startling Harsune. Atin cringed, and Harsune groggily stared up at her and smiled. "I'm not fat, I'm golden, and I don't have hair, I have feathers." She said simply before sliding from the couch and curling up on the rug near the fireplace. She flicked her tail, and a small ball of fire was thrown into the partially charred wood, making it come to life with golden flames.

Arch slumped down into the couch, brushing away some imaginary hair and holding her nose. "Wow Harsune, way to make the couch smell like piss." She said, rolling her eyes and scooting over. Atin face palmed, and Harsune shrugged. "You're probably just smelling yourself Archie." She threw back, making Arch glare. "Don't call be Archie, M'kay?" Arch snapped before looking at the TV and grabbing the remote. The TV flared into colorful pictures, and Arch started clicking through the channels, muttering things like boring, and stupid.

Harsune lifted her head and trotted over, staring curiously at the TV screen. She started batting at the pictures with her paws, and Arch started to snort with laughter. Harsune looked back at her and quirked an eyebrow before walking away and curling up again near the fire. Arch sighed and pressed deeper into the worn out fabric of the sofa. She glanced over at Atin, who was being awfully quiet. "You okay there?" She asked quietly. Atin glanced at her and nodded, but Arch was sure that there was something on his mind.

**Jasmine**

Jasmine stared in utter disbelief at the two golden feathers in her hand. They were exact matches. Jasmine had just been walking along, when she saw that guy who was depressed only moments before, with a golden pokemon clinging to his back. Of course, nobody else saw it, but Jasmine usually wore heat sensing sunglasses. This pokemon's bodily heat was off the charts, it was like underneath the little pokemon's golden feathers, there was molten magma. She had snagged one of the feathers from the golden pokemon and saw that it was an exact match to the one she had in her book. Luck was certainly starting to inch over to her side.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh hai, I hope you liked this chapter.

If you want more, R&R

I'm sorry Arch had a dirty mouth, but that's just her personality.

Oh, and, why do people keep on saying GiratinaXArceus?

I mean, Goldeneye1 started saying it right at the first chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter of The Show Must Go On.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon. If I did, Brock wouldn't go gaga over ugly women

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dair strode briskly through the town of Alto Mare, his long black coat flowing out behind him. People glanced up at him, noticing his tall stature, and he paid them no attention. His long white pony tail hung against his back like a long serpent. If you've guessed that he's evil, good for you. You're not a complete idiot. He quickly burst into a dinghy apartment building and stomped up the stairs, arriving at a certain door that was his destination. He knocked furiously, with no reply, he started to pound on the door, splintering it a little.

Finally a crimson haired woman opened the door, rubbing her eyes. She looked very displeased. Dair guessed that she had been sleeping. He really didn't care though. He yanked her by the wrist and threw her out against the wall of the hallway. She growled and held her head, looking up at him resentfully before swinging an expert kick at his legs and making him trip and land on his rump. Before he could react, she swung her foot at his chest and made him collide with the wall, knocking the air from his lungs.

He grabbed her ankle and carefully removed it from his chest. "Good, I was afraid I had found the wrong person." He said, lifting himself up. "Jasmine, I presume?" He extended a gloved hand, and Jasmine slapped it away. "Selena." She corrected him, becoming a little timid. Dair laughed. "Whatever you're calling yourself now, Jazzy." He mocked.

Suddenly his face became serious, and he strode into her apartment, she ran in after him, grabbing him from behind and pinning him down. He looked up into her eyes before swiping away one of the colored contacts and flicking it out her opened window. "Your eyes look so much better greener." He complimented, lifting her up with his feet and rolling out from under her. She looked speechless, and she took out her other contact, staring at it before dropping it.

Then she looked over and saw him holding her two feathers. He was inspecting them carefully. "Hm, so yes, it is Harsune. I see. Often referred to as the peace pokemon, but she's really the 'sun'. She just deals with chaos associated problems, earning her a higher reputation as the pokemon of peace. It's a good thing I know this stuff, or this plan would never work." He explained to himself, glancing up at her. She stared at him, her mouth agape. "How…do you know this?" She asked, taking a step forward.

Dair smiled and removed his sunglasses, revealing teal eyes. "Oh, I just know these things."

**Latias**

Latias was floating towards Atin's house, carrying a large stone she had found. It was white and polished, and she thought it would be a nice present to him if Arch still hadn't come back. If she had, well, it was always nice to give presents! She knocked on his door when she arrived, and there was no reply. She thought that maybe he was out on the beach. She would leave it here then.

Latias floated inside, finding that the door was unlocked and ajar. She laid the stone on the sofa, and heard a soft noise from behind. The down on the back of her neck stood up, and she slowly turned around, nearly screaming at what she saw.

There, sleeping near the fireplace, was a golden beast. It was small, but Latias was kind of easily scared. Plus, the 'thing' was breathing small puffs of black smoke from its nostrils. Latius started to back out the door slowly, but the 'thing' cracked open an eye and looked at her, raising its head from the fireplace rug. "Should you be here?" It asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Latias pointed to the stone on the sofa, and the 'thing' looked at it, getting up and stretching before jumping on the sofa and inspecting the stone. "It's a rock." It concluded, looking suspiciously at Latias. Then it clutched the stone to its chest and smiled. "A PRETTY ROCK!" It shouted, sticking its tongue out. Latias sighed in relief. Okay, this thing was an idiot, no harm right?

Suddenly, the 'thing' dropped the rock and pounced onto Latias's back, making her scream and zoom out the door, splashing into the canal. Like there was a shocking force-field, the 'thing' jumped off, landing on the sidewalk. Latias swam away, the image of the weird little golden thing etched into her brain.

**Latius and Latios (haven't seen them in a while.)**

"Oh, will you please tell me what you're doing Latios?" Latius asked, prodding him in the back with a ghostly lilac paw. Latios sighed and moved aside, giving Latius a good view of a house. She peered at it curiously, and was about to point out that it was uninteresting, when a golden frame slunk into the household, grabbing a white stone that was lying on the sofa and curling up with it near the fireplace.

"Whatever, it's just a shiny Mightyena." She said, shrugging. Latios quirked a brow and stared at her. "Do shiny Mightyenas have wings or a long neck? No, I would say that this is an entirely different pokemon. I don't know what kind though." He pointed out. Latius shrugged uncaringly and latched onto him, rubbing him affectionately. "Does it really matter? It's not like we can be the ones to introduce it to the public and make millions." She purred.

Latios shrugged and rolled his eyes. "I'm naturally curios. What can I do?" He said. Latius laughed, hugging him. "I think we should visit that lake again, it really was beautiful." She suggested. Latios nodded, happy to oblige.

**?? (OMG! Missingno. Is in this fanfic?)**

**(Varsalia: No you idiot, it's a mystery character, that we don't know the name of yet.)**

**(Oh, whatever. Missingno. Would've been cooler.)**

Golden hooves galloped across a glowing path, making a bell-like noise each time it struck the luminescent cobblestones of the Milky Way. Each stride was graceful and articulate, with a slight levitation suspending the white beast in the air every time all fours left the ground. Green eyes stared forward through the cosmos, the destination unseen but clear. A long white mane twisted and writhed in the invisible wind, a near duplicate of the tail, which flowed like a banner of authority behind the white beast.

The beast stopped, and two golden doors materialized before it, swinging open and casting a blinding white light across the beast's face, making it blink. When the doors were completely swung open, their golden light beckoning to come in, the beast advanced, arriving onto a glass platform. Through it you could see everything, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh. All of it. The bell-like notes sounded sweeter and more song-like when the beast stepped onto the glass.

"Takes you forever to get here." A deep voice echoed around the area, making the beast pause before it continued. It reached the near end of the glass platform, pausing only when it saw Giratina sitting near the edge. "I have to walk through six galaxies to get here." The beast growled, it's voice clear and musical despite the hint of resent in it. "You just go and use Shadow Force and poof! You're in the hall of origin." It stamped its hoof, frowning.

Giratina snorted. "Come off it Arceus, you know you deserve it. The original one can't be important unless they do some work first." He smiled, but that only made the white beast, now known as Arceus, deepen its frown. "Please, don't start that argument. Start off by telling me why you called me here." She said, flicking her tail in annoyance. Giratina chuckled. "Well, its Harsune, first of all." He started, becoming a little bit more serious. "I fear she is in danger. It is quite a complex subject, but she came out because there is an upcoming catastrophe, but it involves her. Therefore, she came out because the calamity is befalling us, but she will worsen the matter." He explained, making Arceus's brain twitch with a hint of confusion.

She sighed, blinking before staring at him. "Who is the person that is causing the problem?" She asked simply. Giratina pointed to an area on the glass, and Arceus tapped it. It zoomed into Alto Mare, then into an apartment building, where it showed a man with white hair and teal eyes holding a black pokeball. "Oh." Arceus said, sighing. "Him."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Arceus! Oh, well, I guess Missingno. Isn't as good as her. :3**

**This chapter was relatively short. Though, it is an important plot developer.**

**R&R please. o3o**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own pokemon.

Now for chapter five.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arch stormed into Atin's house, Atin following behind at a rapid pace. He watched as she yanked up Harsune by the front paws, and glared resentfully as Harsune slowly blinked and stared at her. "Any reason why your holding me in a most uncomfortable position?" She asked, yawning loudly. Arch growled, shaking the golden cat-thing furiously. "You attacked Latias you little nut job! I always thought you were calm and laid back, but it turns out you're a crazy idiot." She mocked, sticking out her tongue tauntingly. Harsune pecked it, making Arch drop her and clasp onto her own tongue in pain. (Harsune has a pointed face, it doesn't feel nice to be pecked by her.)

"I was merely thanking her, not attacking her." Harsune claimed. Arch removed her hand from her tongue, finding out it was fine, and she sat down on the sofa and sighed, glaring at Harsune, who stared innocently back. "So I hear she also got us a present." She stated, picking up _The Legend Of Legendaries_ and turning to Palkia. Harsune dropped something in her lap, and she picked it up. "A…rock. She got us a rock." She said, disappointed. Harsune shrugged. "A very pretty rock, mind you." She pointed out, curling up in the armchair. Arch shrugged and threw it at Harsune, smiling when she heard a yowl of protest. Her glee didn't last though, for she felt a large amount of weight collide with her, tipping over the couch. She looked up to see Harsune, only much bigger, with terrifying, razor-sharp claws and bulkier legs, with fangs protruding from her gums.

Arch tried to laugh innocently, but all that came out was a strangled cough. "Uh, you can get off me now, you're crushing my lungs." She gasped, wincing in pain as her ribs strained under Harsune's weight. Harsune smirked, laying down on her. "How so Archie?" She asked, her eyes dancing with delight. Arch gasped in pain. "Holy crap you fatass! You're as big as Raikou, maybe even bigger!" She screeched, attempting to push Harsune off of her, and failing miserably. Harsune yawned and stretched, curling up on Arch's stomach. Arch coughed and groaned, wiggling around uselessly.

Atin threw an aura sphere at Harsune, and Harsune quickly rolled off of Arch's body, making the aura sphere collide with Arch. Atin cringed and went over to her, asking her if she was okay. Harsune snickered. "You bloody jackass!" Arch cried out, holding her throbbing ribs and glaring at Harsune, who only stuck her tongue out mockingly. Arch turned into a Latias and charged at Harsune, who only leapt over the fallen couch and ran out the open door.

Dair smiled as Harsune raced out the door. He got out a darkball, and prepared to throw it at her, but the golden beast head-butted him and sent him crashing into the water. "Get outta the way, gramps!" She cried out before skidding out of his sight. He rose coughing and spluttering from the depths of the canal, glaring resentfully at her as she rounded the corner. He gasped as he saw a shiny Latias race out the door, and ducked his head under the water, attempting to get out of her sight.

Atin looked curiously at the white line that was floating around in the waters of the canal, and gasped when he saw Dair's head arise from the water. "You!" He hissed, pointing accusingly at the figure in the water. Dair looked up, frowning when he saw who it was. "Why, hello there Giratina." He said, his lips suddenly twitching into a smile. Atin snarled and his hand became black, dark claws forming over his digits. He jumped at Dair, but the white-haired man simply jumped onto the sidewalk and melted into a shadow, racing away. Atin growled and crawled out from the canal that he had jumped into, suddenly thinking of Harsune, and the fact that she was in mortal danger. He stretched out his arms and vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

Atin was pulled through a void of black, something that would feel cold and unpleasant to most, but it felt perfectly natural to him. Suddenly, his stomach lurched, and he was sitting on top of Harsune as she ran. His stomach continued to lurch at her springy gate, and she faltered slightly, surprised at how Atin had suddenly ended up on her back. She didn't necessarily care though, her main mission was to get away from Arch. Atin held on for his life, clinging to Harsune's neck. "And to think I thought it was hard to ride Raikou!" He mumbled, making Harsune gain an extra boost of speed just to be mean. He lurched backwards, and was thrown into her neck, making him gasp in surprise. "Just be glad I'm not flying!" Harsune shouted at him.

"Well, you're going to have to!" Atin shouted back at her, clinging desperately to her longer feathers.

Harsune was about to question why, when Dair appeared before her, holding one of those evil black pokeballs. Harsune skidded to a stop and launched herself in the air, narrowly dodging the dark ball that was thrown at her. Atin nearly hurled as all gravity was lost for a moment, and he was pressed down against Harsune's down. "Remind me to never EVER ride you again!" He yelled, closing his eyes as Harsune shot like an arrow through the air. Dair cursed under his breath and turned into Darkrai (Seriously, it was pretty obvious who he REALLY was.) He launched into the air after Harsune, who instantly turned upwards and gained altitude. She hovered in the air as Darkrai started to gain on them, and she turned to Atin. "I'm gonna throw you off." She told him.

Atin's face paled. "WHAT!? ARE YOU _CRAZY??"_ He screeched frantically. "NO! Just jump off and use Shadow Force!" Harsune cried, and without letting him think, she dove downwards, leaving Atin behind. Atin screamed like a little girl and used shadow force, appearing back in their house, while still screaming. Harsune smirked, and flames surrounded her. Darkrai paused, and his eyes widened. "Crap" He said. Harsune shot down like a meteor and collided with him, knocking the air from his lungs. They quickly descended to the ground, and at the last possible moment, Harsune swept back into the air, leaving Darkrai to collide with the ground. She smirked, flicking her tail. She didn't think that very many other pokemon could do _that_.

She suddenly turned her head, seeing a woman with red hair and green eyes. She roared threateningly and swished her tail. The girl drew out one of the darkballs, and Harsune opened her mouth, sending a beam of golden light at her. The girl swiftly dodged it, and threw the black pokeball. The black light engulfed Harsune, and the girl punched the air triumphantly.

Harsune opened her eyes to see a void of black, with grey ghostly auras floating around her. She glared, and the auras shot at her, starting to stick to her feathers and turn them a dark, purplish gray. Harsune roared in rage, and the auras shot down her throat, choking her and seeping into her soul. In a last fitful effort, she sent the last untainted part of her soul into the stone that Latias had given them. (I laugh at the person who thought the stone was unimportant.) She squeezed her eyes shut, and when she opened them, they were silver, with a slitted pupil. (Silver instead of red. :3) She looked at her midnight purple feathers and her silver claws. Power and the urge to kill was what she could feel pulsing through her body.

Jasmine watched as the ball shook frantically, and it paused. She held her breath, then released it in a long sigh as the ball clicked. Dair walked over, holding his ribs, pain etched into his face. Only when he saw Jasmine kneeling by the dark ball did he smile, walking over and picking it up off the ground. "So now we go and show it to the public and make money right?" She asked hopefully.

"Wrong." Dair said, turning around and beginning to walk away. "W-what?! Why?!" She asked, her mouth agape. Dair released the evil Harsune from her pokeball, and Jasmine fell backwards in surprise. "You see…" Dair began, swiftly turning around. "I'm going to use Giratina, Arceus, and Harsune to take over the world." He walked out of Jasmine's sight, Harsune giving her a cold glance before following.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's a little early, sorry. :C

Hope you liked it anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, because if I did, Ash wouldn't sound total pansy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon, because if I did, Ash wouldn't sound total pansy. C

Now for chapter six.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasmine sat up and winced, rubbing her head. She felt around for her comfortable bedding, but all she found was cold stone. She opened her eyes and gasped, finding she was in a cell. Had Dair turned her in…or...she stood up and walked over to the bars. Oh, no. But she kind of wished he _had_ turned her in. Dair looked up and quirked an eyebrow, he obviously had some pretty acute hearing. "Where am I?" Jasmine asked feebly, staring at him pleadingly. He turned his back on her and she heard clicking, and another sound. She walked over to the other part of her cell to see…Arceus. (Yes, I'm too lazy to clarify how Arceus ALSO got captured. Sorry.) Arceus was prowling around in a barred cage, with electricity running up and down the bars. It was crying out every so often, its pleas of release musical but lonely and disheartening.

"What are you _doing?!_" Jasmine cried out, her eyes watering. "You're running cruel experiments on _one of the most powerful and important beings in existence!"_ She pounded her foot, and Arceus glanced over, tapping its hoof on the cage floor. A bell-like note rang out clearly through the room. Dair frowned. "Shut up with your little hoof-tapping." He growled, glaring up at the original one. Arceus growled and pranced over against the edge of the cage. It's lips unmoving, it spoke out clearly through the room. "Where's Harsune?" It asked, its voice feminine sounding.

Dair looked up and smiled, and a purplish-grey flash streaked across the room. Harsune landed gracefully on the ground, looking up at Arceus with its silver eyes. Arceus gasped, and stepped backwards. "Oh dear, this is horrible." She said silently, closing her eyes and sighing. Harsune smiled malevolently, flexing her claws. "I know, isn't it?" She said, her voice smooth and silk-like, though it was dripping with evil. It sent shivers through Jasmine's spine.

Dair suddenly smacked the keyboard he was working on, growling in rage. "Dammit! I can't get this right! Whatever I do, Arceus just doesn't respond with negative energy!" He shouted, glaring at Arceus. Arceus stared back at him, frowning and shifting her weight from hoof to hoof. Harsune looked momentarily at Arceus, who glanced down and snorted. "You know what he's doing right?" She asked, gesturing towards Dair. Harsune shrugged and shook her head, glancing over at Dair with a questioning look in her eyes. Dair looked back at her and shrugged. "You'll find out soon enough." He said simply. Harsune frowned and flew away, going over to get Atin.

Dair looked up at Arceus, scratching his chin. "What to do…" He muttered, beginning to pace. He then paused and turned to Arceus. "Let's see how you respond to pain."

**Shadow Harsune**

Harsune flew through the air, her purplish feathers rustling in the wind. She looked down, and was pleased to see Atin's house. She dipped downwards and crashed through the roof, surprising a reading Atin. She smiled crookedly and spread her feathers, using shadow ball and knocking him out before he could react. She swept him up and flew out through the gaping hole in the roof. Something white caught Harsune's eye, and she looked around to see the stone that she had transferred the good part of her soul to. She touched it, and it glowed bright white. Gold started inching up her feathers, and her eyes returned to their normal shade of blue. She shook her head in confusion and swept downwards into an abandoned building on instinct.

Dair smiled. "Ah, Harsune you have returned…" He said, turning around. His smile instantly vanished. Harsune growled and released a hyper beam. It missed Dair fully, and shattered the cage Arceus was captive in. Arceus, realizing her freedom, leapt from the cage and skidded to a stop in front of Dair. She growled and beams of light started to crash through the roof of the building, obliterating walls and machinery. A beam of light was heading straight for Dair, but a shadowy figure took the blow and dissipated into nothingness.

Dair clenched his fists and glared spitefully at Harsune. "I haven't finished with you yet!" He shouted, shadows starting to swirl around him. Arceus gasped and took a step backwards as pulses of dark energy started to pass over everything. The earth started to shake, and Harsune looked around frantically. She looked back to the ball of black energy, and a whip-like tentacle flung out and wrapped around her. She cried out in surprise as the shadowy substance engulfed her and brought her up into the air. He wasn't turning her evil; he was just sucking away her free will and using her body like a puppet. (:D it's totally different…)

A powerful wind started to blow furiously through the building, emitting from the void of black. Harsune was lifted into the air, a completely black figure, like a shadow. Her cries and pleas for help were muffled, and golden light started to break through the blackness. The light completely broke through the shadow, and it created a globe of light. Harsune could be seen in the middle, the stone on her forehead glowing light the beam of a lighthouse, and her eyes doing the same.

Arceus, Atin, and Jasmine could feel the ground under their feet distorting, and the air around them becoming an unexplainable heat. The scenery around them started to melt into indefinable shapes. "The amount of power in this room is distorting the balance!" Arceus screamed, explaining to Atin what was happening. Harsune gained a little bit of her will power back, and she rammed her globe of light into Dair's, creating a dimensional rift. "Crap! Their destroying _everything!_" Arceus screamed, trying to leap at Harsune but getting forced backwards.

Suddenly, something hurled through the air. Everything suddenly seemed to go in slow motion as it broke through Harsune's globe of light and struck her in the back. Harsune gasped in pain, and the jewel on Harsune's forehead shattered. The globe of light disappeared and she fell to the floor, bleeding from the possibly fatal wound in her back. Dair's globe of black light disappeared as well, and he disappeared as well. The words, "My plan has not failed!" Echoed through the air. And indeed, his plan had not failed. Not yet.

Atin ran over to Harsune and picked her up. (She had returned to her "normal" form) Arceus walked over and looked at him. "What'd you do?" She asked, kneeling down by him as he cradled Harsune's body, which was slowly losing life. Atin looked back up at her. "I attacked her, I thought it was the only way…I didn't think it could possibly kill her." He said, starting to cry. Harsune looked up at him with dulled blue eyes. Arceus sighed and looked down at him. "I'm afraid…if Harsune dies, you will be an exile, the sun will cease to exist, and life on Earth will probably cease to exist as well." She explained. Atin looked up at her, his eyes wide.

Arceus turned around and began to walk towards the exit. Atin quickly followed, along with Jasmine, the bars of her cell being destroyed in the catastrophic events. They walked outside, only to see that the sun was a dark red. It darkened until…it went black. Atin looked down in his arms, to see Harsune looking up at him. "Giratina…Atin. Wow, you're no good at hiding your real name." She said silently before closing her eyes. Atin felt the heat of her body creep away, until it was no more. Just like Harsune.

"I'm afraid…" Arceus began, "That you are now an exile, Harsune is dead, the sun is no more, and Darkrai succeeded in his plan."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OMG I love happy endings, don't you? Seriously, this is the end, unless you want another sequel.

YOU ALL MUST HATE ME NOW…SORRY.

Thanks to all those people to reviewed my story. ;D

This is the worst chapter that I've written in this whole fan fiction.


End file.
